the_lenny_lego_showfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lenny Lego Show: The "Nature" Trilogy
The "Nature" Trilogy is a trilogy of episodes of the prototype Lenny Leggo incarnation The Lenny Lego Show It is part of the show's ninth season and covered episodes 82-84 of the series. Plot Part I Lenny Lego, Mr. Fireman, Mr. Ambulance, Mammoth, and Randy all decide to go camping. When they reach their campgrounds, Mr. Fireman and Mr. Ambulance decide to pull a prank on fellow campers by spreading fake bones across the ground near their campsite, getting campers to believe that their are wild beasts out in the woods. Later that night, Mr. Fireman wakes up Mr. Ambulance and asks if he can walk with him to a nearby tree while he pees. Mr. Ambulance refuses and goes back to sleep. Mr. Fireman nonetheless decides to go next to the tree and pee. He then returns to his sleeping bag to go to sleep. The next morning, Mr. Ambulance wakes up to Lenny and Mammoth explaining that Mr. Fireman has gone missing, which Mr. Ambulance finds is about Mr. Fireman as he turns and sees Mr. Fireman's empty sleeping bag. Lenny announces that they wil have to postpone their hiking trip while they continue searching for Mr. Fireman, but Mr. Ambulance decides that he will go find Mr. Fireman while everybody else go on their hiking trip. Part II Mr. Ambulance finally finds Mr. Fireman, apparently asleep on the forest floor. Mr. Fireman reveals that when he went to the tree to pee, he was actually dreaming that part, while in reality, he was sleepwalking away from his campgrounds. Later, Mr. Fireman and Mr. Ambulance return to their campgrounds, unaware at first that they have returned their. Mr. Fireman finds a note from Lenny, which explains that Lenny abandoned their search, since Mr. Ambulance had apparently been gone for 2 weeks, and sent a rescue helicopter to find them. Mr. Ambulance is furious that Lenny would abandon them in the woods, but suddenly, Mr. Fireman overhears two men talking some distance away. Mr. Ambulance thinks they might be explorers who can help them get home. The two men are gathered at the location of where Mr. Fireman and Mr. Ambulance left their fake bones for their prank. Suddenly the two run up to them, where Mr. Ambulance states that they "practically died", out in the woods. The two men scream and run for their helicopter. Mr. Fireman and Mr. Ambulance fail to catch up to them and they escape from the woods in their helicopter. Seconds later, however, Mr. Fireman notices a family gathering nearby setting up for a camping trip. They run towards them in hopes of finding help. The next scene shows Lenny, some three hours later, recieving a phonecall from an unrevealed caller, leaving Lenny shocked as he exclaims "You've got to be kidding me!" ending the episode on a cliff hanger. Part III Mr. Fireman and Mr. Ambulance ask the family if they can somehow help them out of the woods, the Dad, who's name is revealed to be "Harold", tries to turn them away, hoping to avoid having the two strangers interrupt their "Family Time", but his wife insists that they be allowed to stay and that they help them out of the woods. When she offers some food to the two lost campers, they began to shamelessly gorge themselves with everything that the family packed in the back of their van. The next morning, with all the food gone, Harold decides to go catch some fish for breakfast instead, but his wife reminds him that everybody in their family (except for Harold himself supposedly) hates fish. Having nothing to eat at all, the family is forced to abandon their camping trip, much to the dismay of Harold. When Mr. Fireman and Mr. Ambulance finally arrive back home and bid the family farewell, they find, much to their shock, that a funeral is being held for them. It is believed that the bones (that they left on the forest floor as a prank to scare off campers), are Mr. Fireman and Mr. Ambulances as they contained their DNA, since they handled them with their own hands. The two stand unseen by any of the funeral attenders, appalled that they are thought to be dead. However, they see that they are having an "emotional" experience, so they decide not to reveal themselves and let the funeral carry on for now. Production Although not the first episodes of Season 9, the Nature Trilogy episodes were the first episodes to be scripted for the show's ninth season. Also, despite being presented in a trilogy, the script was originally for a single episode, but was cut into two due to it's what would have been lengthy running time. It was actually not until April 17th that it was decided to create three episodes from the story. Since there was not enough footage for three episodes but too much to put into the second episode, additional scenes, which were not originally part of the script were shot to extend the third episode and make it consistant with the other two. The original script involved Lenny being the leader of a Boy Scouts camping trip, with the other characters also coming along as second hand leaders. However, this story plotline was scrapped, as it would have drastically increased the runningtime of the episodes. As a result, all filmed scenes involving the children as well as any other reference to the Boy Scouts were cut from the episodes. Although Shot chronologically, the three episodes were shot-back-to-back, except for some post production shoots that took place for parts II and III on April 17th. All of part I and most of part II, except for the post production shoots, was all shot on April 11th 2015. Shooting began for part III on April 15th. Two days later shooting resumed and, on that day, concluded for the entire trilogy on April 17th. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Lenny Lego Specials Category:Lenny Lego Episodes